Ce qu'on ne dit pas en public
by French Grammar
Summary: Alors qu'elle prend le métro avec Sasuke, Tenten est soudainement prise d'une envie un peu particulière...


****[Note de l'auteure]**** J'ai beaucoup trop d'imagination, mais le couple SasuTen est tellement drôle à dépeindre ! En tous cas je me suis bien amusée à écrire cet O.S et j'espère qu'il vous fera sourire aussi !

* * *

« J'ai envie de faire caca, » avait dit Tenten sans aucune gêne, les lèvres légèrement pincées, ses yeux bruns fixant sans la voir la porte du métro.

Sasuke était habitué à la spontanéité et au côté cru de sa petite amie, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de tressaillir en l'entendant annoncer son envie d'aller à la selle aussi ouvertement.

« Très féminin, » commenta-t-il sans la regarder. Il était un brin crispé, mais Sasuke Uchiwa était toujours crispé, n'est-ce pas ? En tous cas, Tenten ne l'était pas le moins du monde. Elle renifla, secouant doucement la tête et faisant glisser ses longs cheveux bruns sur ses épaules.

« Ça n'a rien avoir avec la féminité, » statua-t-elle, « on fait tous caca. »

Sasuke regarda à sa gauche puis à sa droite aussi furtivement que possible, espérant de tout son cœur que personne ne l'avait entendu. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde autour d'eux ce jour là.

« Arrête d'utiliser ce mot, » grommela-t-il.

« Quel mot ? Caca ? »

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke grogna faiblement. Ses sourcils froncés lui donnaient un air encore plus sérieux que d'habitude, contrastant avec l'air enjoué que prit soudainement Tenten.

« T'aime pas le mot caca ? » demanda-t-elle avec un ton moqueur, taquinant son petit ami.

« Arrête ! » maugréa l'Uchiwa.

« Caca ! » s'écria à nouveau la jeune fille, un peu plus fort.

Sasuke baissa les yeux, tentant de faire comme si il ne connaissait pas cette jeune fille.

« C'est dégouttant. »

« Non, c'est naturel, » rectifia Tenten, « ne soit pas si coincé. »

« Et toi ne soit pas pas si... Expressive. »

« Eh, » fit l'adolescente en haussant les épaules, « on est pas tous des robots comme toi, Sasuke. Les êtres humains normaux vont aux toilettes et ne devraient pas avoir honte de le dire. »

Les doigts du jeune homme se crispèrent davantage autour de la barre qu'il tenait pour se maintenir debout dans le métro. Il ravala difficilement sa salive, se sentant encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

« J'suis pas un robot, » riposta-t-il faiblement.

« Tu en es sûr ? » demanda sa petite amie avec un brin de malice dans la voix. « Parce que j'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir jamais vu roter, ou péter, et je crois même que je t'ai jamais vu aller aux toilettes. »

Sasuke se pinça les lèvres et ne répondit rien, si bien que Tenten continua : « Et ta figure est tellement _lisse_ ! Tu n'as jamais aucuns boutons ni aucunes rougeurs ! Tu vas pas me faire croire que c'est naturel tout ça, je suis sûre qu'il y a un peu de métal là-dessous ! »

Tout en parlant, elle avait avancé sa main vers la joue froide et pâle de l'Uchiwa pour la pincer.

« Arrête ! » répéta-t-il avec un air blasé, refusant pourtant de lâcher la barre à laquelle il se tenait et ne chassant pas la main de sa petite amie. « Je suis humain, j'ai juste assez de politesse pour ne pas le manifester devant toi, c'est tout. »

« Quelle princesse ! » s'exclama Tenten. « Si on suit ta logique, tu es encore plus féminine que moi, » ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Sasuke faisait de son mieux pour garder son éternel air neutre, mais le coin de ses lèvres se souleva doucement lorsqu'il lui vint l'idée de répondre : « C'est pas compliqué, tu as mis la barre tellement bas. » Fier de sa petite pique, il pouffa de rire. Tenten roula des yeux et lui envoya un petit coup de poing dans la bras en guise de protestation.

« J'suis très féminine, » dit-elle, « il n'empêche que je n'ai pas peur de le dire quand j'ai envie de faire caca. »

« Rappelle moi pourquoi je suis avec toi, déjà ? » demanda Sasuke en soupirant, son bref sourire s'en étant allé.

« Parce que tu adores m'entendre parler d'excréments, » répondit Tenten en secouant la tête de gauche à droite avec un brin de fierté.

« Eh. » fit l'Uchiwa, trop fatigué pour démentir.

Ce trajet en métro lui semblait toujours très long, mais encore plus ce jour là. Si seulement la partie inférieur de son ventre voulait bien se calmer, si Dame Nature voulait bien cesser de faire la java dans son gros intestin, ce serait beaucoup plus supportable. Il retint son souffle sans oser regarder vers Tenten.

« Courage, » murmura-t-elle, « encore deux stations et tu pourra aller aux toilettes. »

Sasuke sentit ses dernières barrières de pudeurs s'effondrer. Ça ne servait plus à rien de se cacher puisque de toute façon, Tenten avait tout compris.

« Tant mieux parce que là je peux plus me retenir, » grogna-t-il, « je savait bien que j'aurais pas dû manger Mexicain ce midi. »


End file.
